Nocturne Circus
by Myrna Abenstern
Summary: In a far flung future Circuses are a form of entertainment that the common people enjoy. When Shun and Seiya decide to go see one known as The Nocturne Circus, they're amazed by the performance. However below the glittering and cheery exterior lays a dark secret. Not everything with the circus is right, will their dark fates claim Shun and Seiya, or will the performers break free?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here I go again, starting another story when I should be working on something else. Well I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R

Shun smiled excitedly as he and Seiya walked towards the large tent that had been erected in the middle of the forest. It had been quite some time since a circus had come to town. After the Third world war such entertainment was a treat, and the two boys were excited to go. This one raved of all kinds of acts, people with wings, musicians who could conjure visions with their music, and even a real mermaid, or so it claimed. Seiya was practically bouncing as they walked under the large banner that read "Nocturne Circus". Looking around Shun couldn't help but smile as well as he saw some of the performers walking around performing small magic tricks, and one man who must have been eight feet tall walk by with a small orange haired youth sitting on his shoulder as they made their way to the tent.

After a little bit more walking Seiya and Shun settled into their seats, which happened to be in the front row. Both had been saving up their allowance for months when they got word that the circus would be coming to town, settling down Shun smiled as the lights dimmed. He leaned against Seiya with a grin on his face, "I'm so excited. It's too bad Ikki isn't here."

Seiya chuckled softly looking back at his boyfriend. "Well, you know how he is; he hates these kinds of things." He replied ruffling Shun's hair playfully as they sat there. "Wow... who's the lady?" Shun raised an eyebrow looking up to see a woman in a white gown had entered.

"I welcome all of you to the Nocturne Circus. I warn you now, after seeing our wonderful performers, all other shows will seem bland in comparison!" She shouted waving the staff in her hand that had some kind of gold design on the top. "I'm Saori your master of the ring. So please enjoy our first act, the beautiful Aphrodite!"

The lights dimmed and a pale pink light came on; the crowed fell silent now as out of the bare dirt a large flower began to grow. Shun was in silent awe as he watched the petals unfold, to reveal a beautiful young man who sat up and stretched. Stepping down from the flower it burst apart, the rose's petals melting away as they hit the ground. He was wearing a long shirt that reached his knees and that was it, his skin was covered in green leaves that seemed to come alive as he made movements with his hands, music sounding somewhere in the distance.

With the sound of the music, Aphrodite began to dance in a smooth rhythm. Shun watched as where he moved from a trail of blossoming roses was left. They continued to grow around him with his different movements, a broad smile on the boy's face. Something didn't look quite right though to Shun, the smile never reached Aphrodite's eyes. He was sure if he'd been further away he would have missed it. Also, he noticed that the blunette continually glanced over at Saori as he danced before pulling a rose out of the air and Seiya jumped up to catch it. After that Aphrodite fell back into the roses which wrapped around him and then sunk back into the ground leaving no signs that flowers had ever been there.

"Wow, she was right!" Seiya said as he took the rose and put it gently in Shun's hair. Shun smiled a little bit blushing and nodded. "That was amazing, but not as amazing as the smile on your face seeing it." Seiya said softly leaning in and kissing Shun's cheek.

"Oh stop you! We're supposed to be watching the show." Shun whispered turning his attention back to the ring. The next act was out now; a small purple haired boy had come out and was playing on a flute. The soft sound drew you in, but what was far more shocking where the images that appeared, as if watching a film. Only the wealthiest could afford to have such a luxury item, and finding films was a matter of its own right. Shun had only seen photos of what movies and their projectors looked like.

The story was a classic one, the tale of a prince and a princess who eventually lived happily ever after. It was one that any person knew well, but to see it in such a way left the crowed in silent awe before they all burst out into applause.

Shun and Seiya continued to watch as the different acts came through, each more awing than the last. It was late when the show finally finished, and the sun had long gone down. The pathway back to town was lit with lanterns but Seiya pulled Shun off to the side.

"Seiya, what are you doing?" Shun whispered as they walked off to a small cluster of trees. He was silenced with a hand over his mouth and Seiya pressed a finger to his lips. Shun looked confused before looking where Seiya was now pointing. There was what looked like a camp set up a ways away. "Seiya..."

"I just want to get a few autographs or something. I'm sure they won't mind." Seiya replied in a whisper his arms wrapping around Shun. Sighing Shun shook his head. "If it goes wrong, we run like hell, and I try to hold them off." He added.

"You're so stupid, as if I'd leave you alone." Shun replied punching him in the shoulder lightly. "You're such an idiot." Shun murmured as they quickly ducked down as a pair of the performers walked right past where they were hiding.

"Hopefully she's not in one of her moods again." The purple haired man sighed running a hand through his bangs. Shun recognized him as Mu, one of the psychokinetic performers from that evening.

"I know... I don't think anyone slipped up tonight, so I don't think anyone will get a beating. I felt so bad for Julian; I mean she almost killed him leaving him out of salt water for that long. I think the only reason she didn't just kill him was because Sorrento was in Hysetics."

The other man walking beside him, Aldebaran, who was shown as having extreme strength, "Quite before she hears you, though he did accidentally splash her. We all must be careful Mu, less we end up the next example." Aldebaran said softly placing a large hand on Mu's shoulder. Mu nodded as they walked off.

Seiya looked at Shun frowning. "Maybe we should book it." He whispered to Shun getting up slowly and looking around to make sure no one was around before stepping out of the bushes. "Are you coming?" Seiya turned around to see Shun currently being supported by an aqua haired youth who couldn't have been older than 17. Shun was unconscious against him, and Seiya was paralyzed not sure what was going on. The next moment the boy had dropped Shun and Seiya felt electricity jolt through him, then black.

Shun whimpered softly as he slowly came back to. He didn't know where he was, where ever it was was a small white room and it felt like his entire body was on fire.

"We've never managed to fuse Sylphs genes into someone before; he's an unparalleled success Miss Saori. He will surely be a great addition to your circus, now about those other two..." It was then that shun blacked out again, the pain running through him being just too much for him to bear.

A/N: Okay first off for those who don't know Sylph is a wind spirit. Second off if anyone has any suggestions for what they want characters to be, I'm open for considerations. Especially for Seiya.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I'm pausing in my doing rewritings of Lovers and Fighters to write this chapter. That story is taking much longer than I anticipated to redo, unlike yours ever. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

There was a knock on the door, and Ikki looked up from his morning cup of coffee. Shun hadn't come home last night, and he assumed it was just another night where he'd crashed at Seiya's as his younger brother had done so many times before. Getting up, he wandered over to the door and opened it. "It's about time you got," Ikki paused; it wasn't Shun who was standing there, but Seiya's younger brother Kouga. "Kouga, what are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, I was coming to see Seiya. He is here, isn't he?" Kouga asked ducking under Ikki's arm and walking into the small flat that Ikki and Shun shared. "Seiya?! Come on out! This isn't funny anymore!" Kouga called out looking around confused and worried before turning to look back at Ikki.

"I thought Seiya and Shun were together at your place. So does that mean that they didn't come last night?" Ikki said, he could easily put it together, but he really did not want to believe the fact that his brother had been missing for almost a day by this point.

"I think it does." Kouga said before looking at Ikki. "What should we do?"

"We should go and start asking around to see if anyone saw them last night, find out when the last time someone saw them was." Ikki said as he grabbed his jacket and put it on before walking out, Kouga trailing behind him. "I don't understand how this could have happened. If I'd only made sure that they'd gotten home last night…"

"Ikki, it's partly my fault. If I hadn't just assumed that Seiya was here, we would have known sooner. I'm sorry." Kouga said as they headed into the market district to start asking around. They'd been asking around for over an hour, and only got that people had seen Shun and Seiya during the circus performance. Suddenly someone tapped Kouga on the shoulder and he turned around. Standing behind him was a boy about his own age. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help over hearing you talking about two people going missing after the Nocturne Circus. I might be able to help you, however we'd need to discuss somewhere in private." The boy looked around, he seemed extremely nervous. Kouga took his hand a smile on his face.

"Alright, come on. I'll grab Ikki and we can find somewhere to talk." Kouga said with a smile as he pulled the boy along with a kind smile. He followed with a little hesitation as Kouga drug him along towards Ikki. "Hey Ikki! We should head back, there's something that I need to talk to you about!" The bluenette looked back at Kouga a bit confused but followed the red head back towards his home.

"So who's the kid?" He asked gesturing to the black haired boy, who'd kept the hood of his cloak up the entire time they'd been out in public, and done his best to try and make himself unnoticeable.

"My name is Ryuho." He still spoke quietly and kept looking around nervously. They finally got back to Ikki's and once inside the boy pulled his hood down, long black hair cascading down his back. "I overheard you asking about the Nocturne Circus, and I've been trailing them for several towns. You see, I went with my brother a few towns back. We managed to get turned around and ended up in the cast area."

"Okay, but I don't get what this has to do with my little brother and Seiya disappearing!" Ikki snapped slamming his fist on the table, causing Kouga to jump visibly.

"Let him talk Ikki, he's probably getting to that." Kouga replied looking at the older boy, with a slight frown on his face. "Anyway, you were saying Ryuho?"

"Yes, well they tried to grab us and I managed to slip away because they were too distracted by Shiryu. Anyway, they dragged him off and said something about adding him to 'Miss Saori's Collection' I wasn't sure what that meant, until about one town back. What they're doing, is they're taking people they catch and somehow altering them to become part of the show." Ryuho explained a worried look on his face. It seemed that he'd told someone about this before and they hadn't believed him.

"As interesting as this is, what proof do you have that this is actually what they're doing?" Ikki asked raising an eyebrow as he looked at Ryuho. "I mean, how you know that's what they're doing to your brother."

"Well, I found this in the last town they were at before this one." Ryuho pulled a folded and crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Ikki who unfolded it. It was one of the circus flyers that had been floating around. "They mention him by name and everything. The altering part I found out on some of my own detective work."

"It's enough for me to go on. I believe you Ryuho. We'll chase them even if Ikki doesn't believe you." Kouga got up smiling at the smaller boy.

"I don't know if I believe you entirely kid, but you're the only lead we've got right now. Kouga, come help me, I just about finished that pre-war bike I've been working on. We can use that to catch up with them in the next town." Ikki said as he got up and Kouga nodded following him. "Just uh stay here and make yourself comfortable on the couch or something."

It was a good hour before Kouga and Ikki came back in. "That took much longer than I-" Kouga stopped and smiled a bit, Ryuho was curled up on the couch, the cloak he'd been wearing draped over him like a blanket. "I feel bad for him, it seems like he's had a rough time." Kouga looked at Ikki who just rolled his eyes, walking over and shaking Ryuho awake. He jolted and looked up at Ikki with fear in his eyes, Ikki's expression softened slightly. In a way the boy reminded him of Shun.

"Come on, we need to get a move on before nightfall, it's going to be a bit difficult for all of us to fit on the bike, but the pair of you are small enough to manage, come on." Ikki said helping Ryuho up off the couch. Then they walked out where the large sleek bike was waiting. You could tell patch work had been done on it, a lot of it, but it looked nice for what it had been through. "Come on, we need to get going, we're burning daylight."

It took them several long hours of driving to get to the next town over, using the dirt road that stretched between them. They'd had to stop several times because Kouga kept almost getting bounced off of the back of the motorcycle. It was late afternoon by the time they'd reached the next town, and the circus was already setting up. "So what's the plan?" Kouga whispered as the three of them settled in the bushes, watching people heading into the large tent.

"Well, I figure there won't be many people in the staff area while the show is going on, so our best chance is to wait for it to start, then we start looking around to see if we can find some trace of the others." Ikki replied as they watched, and darkness began to fall. They began to creep closer towards the trailers for the performers.

"Yeah, I feel bad for the poor kids from last night. I the scientist this morning, they've already taken them off to Arawana for modifications." Ryuho moved to try and get a better look; he knew the voice all too well, though it sounded slightly different.

"Don't let her hear you say that Shiryu, or else you'll be in trouble. I know that you've been trying to adjust ever since you've got here, after all." The blonde put a hand on Shiryu's shoulder. He had long white wings that almost brushed the ground.

"Easy for you to say Hyoga. No offense, but you didn't have anyone back home depending on you. I just hope Ryuho is okay without me." He sighed shaking his head, Ryuho was utterly confused, this was his brother, yet it wasn't. The man who looked like his brother had occasional patches of blue green scales on his skin, and a dragon like tail flicking behind him. His ears were elongated and had frills of a sort on them, and a pair of small either horns or antlers came out of the top of his head.

He couldn't stop himself. "Shiryu!" Ryuho called out as he ran towards the other, he looked desperate, and he needed to know if this was his brother or not.

"R-Ryuho, what? You shouldn't be here!" Shiryu replied looking around quickly, someone was bound to have heard him yell. The black haired man didn't know what to do, as Ryuho threw his arms around Shiryu embracing him.

"I thought I'd lost you for good." Ryuho looked up at his brother teary eyed. "What happened to you?"

"Come on!" Kouga had run out and grabbed Ryuho and was trying to pull him away. "They'll catch us if we don't book now." He'd seen someone coming around the other side. There was a sound like a gun being fired as Ikki started the bike and Kouga hauled Ryuho along, who seemed a bit shell shocked as the redhead drug him along before shoving him onto the back of the bike as a tall green haired man came running out towards them. "GO!" He yelled before running towards the man and slamming into him.

The emeraldette shoved Kouga off and as the red head regained his footing suddenly the ground was out from under him, a whip wrapped around his ankles quite tightly. The man moved faster than anyone Kouga had ever encountered.

Ikki didn't dare look back as he sped off towards town again. A large explosion about 40 feet in front of them caused him to take a sharp turn to the left, and several bolts of lightning forced him to attempt to redirect back towards the trailers, only to have the bike go out from under him and Ryuho go flying.

The blonde man, Hyoga, with an agile leap grabbed Ryuho and with a swift move knocked him out. Ikki winced as he sat up, his bike was lying nearby and he was pretty badly bruised and scraped up from the fall. "You idiots! I said stop them, not kill them! If they don't make it because of prior injuries, Souma, Aiolia I hold the pair of you responsible," The voice was high pitched and most definitely female. The purple haired woman was walking towards where Kouga and Ryuho were. "Oh, it seems he's still conscious, which is in your favor. Shiryu take care of him, will you? Who would have expected your little brother's been trailing us since we took you on."

The dark haired man dragged Ikki to his feet, and the bluenette quickly resisted only to be backhanded quite hard across the face. "Let's see, it seems like this has been a very good week for us. First those two lovelies last night, and now these three."

"What the hell did you do with Shun you sadistic bitch!" Ikki snarled only to be elbowed quite hard in the back. "Oh I see, you three came looking for people, how sweet. Don't worry, you'll be with them again all too soon. That is, if you make it through the modification, sadly we lose a few to it. Their poor bodies just aren't able to handle the strain of having to adapt. But you look tough, so I'm sure you'll make it through." Here she patted Ikki's head with a smile, her voice sickeningly sweet. "Fudo, make sure none of them escape." Her tone was sharp and curt again. "Well, I think Sorrento's been on long enough, Hyoga you're on."

OOC: So sorry this took so long, I've rewritten Your's Ever entirely, and I'm working on rewriting Lover's and Fighters at the moment, so that's part of what's been the delay.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had trouble figuring out what to make Saga for one, and for two school and my job ate my life. So pardon my sporadic updates.

Seiya groaned as he rolled over, something was on his back and he wasn't sure what it was. Whatever it was felt heavy and it was attached to his shoulders. He was slowly starting to wake up; Seiya had never been one who was good about getting up right away. "Get up. I know you're awake and can here me." The voice was soft, but quite stern. Seiya just rolled over and grunted, trying to ignore whoever was talking to him. "Come on, or do you want to get us both in trouble."

Seiya finally sat up. On the edge of the bed he was laying in, crouched on the very corner, where there was a steel post was a blue haired man, a tail flicking behind him and large ebony cat ears sitting on his head. "Who are you?" Seiya asked before he noticed that uncomfortable pressure was there again. Looking behind him it took several seconds to register the fact that a pair of large white wings was on his back, then a look of panic crossed Seiya's face and he screamed. Jumping out of the bed, ignoring the fact that he was not dressed at all, he began to turn around trying to figure out if this was seriously happening. In his panic his wings unfolded to their full length and began flapping wilding. The man let out a yowl and dove under the bed to avoid being smacked.

There was the sound of footsteps running and another blue haired man, who looked eerily similar to the one who was currently hiding under the bed, ran in. "What on earth is going on in here!" He cried out causing Seiya to pause for a minute, "And for the love of the gods, calm down and cover yourself."

Seiya blinked and looked down blushing before heading to the bed to grab the blanket. However his wings got in the way, trying to wrap them around Seiya and shield him some. Instead, he whacked himself in the face. "Saga, you can come out now." The second man walked over and pulled Saga out from the bed, his nails slowly receded back to the shape a normal human's would have from what looked like claws. "Sheesh, you certainly got a handful, didn't you?"

"It's not my fault. Saori dumped him on me, and I didn't dare protest." He shook himself and sighed looking at Seiya who'd now wrapped a blanket around him in sort of a makeshift toga. "We're going to have to figure something out about that. Because that's the only blanket we get."

"We?" Seiya seemed quite confused once again. "Where am I? Why do I have wings?" Then Seiya's stomach gave a loud grumble, and he paused. "Also, when can I get something to eat?"

"Yes, we. I'm you're watcher. During your first months here at Nocturne Circus, I make sure that you behave yourself, don't run away, and things like that." Saga explained as he got up, and after rooting through the small set of drawers across from the bed. "I guess I'll have to go begging her to let me get a new pair since I'm giving these to you." He tossed a pair of boxers and pants to Seiya who caught them. "Now take the damn blanket off and get dressed."

Seiya stared at them for a minute. "Could you, you know, turn around?" Seiya asked blinking at Saga who burst out laughing. "Also you didn't answer my question as to why I have wings."

"Because Saori decided you'd make a good Pegasus hybrid; no I will not turn around by the way because I've already seen you naked so it doesn't matter." Saga said the last part with a purr in his voice that caused Seiya to look at him confused. Saga just walked over and pulled the blanket away from Seiya's body. "Now get dressed, or you're not getting any lunch."

Seiya noticed that the man who'd been in the doorway had already disappeared. Sighing, Seiya pulled the boxers and pants on before following out, off the back of the small horse drawn cart that they'd been in. "I still don't understand why I'm here."

"You were snooping, and you're paying the price for your being nosy. That's how it usually happens; there are other cases, parents selling out their child with an odd ability, or a family member someone who owes Saori's family a large debt will sometimes be taken as a form of payment too. Anyway, I'd do your best to not anger her; you're only worth as much as your act is to the show." Saga explained as they walked along towards several tables that had been set up and people had already started to get seated.

"But I don't have an act." Seiya protested still confused and Saga just rolled his eyes as they walked over and took a seat. "Where's Shun?"

"Who?" Saga looked at him confused before shaking his head. "Anyway, you will have an act and be expected to perform and pull your weight just like everyone else." Saga replied with a sigh. "While we do have a show tonight, you won't be expected to perform this time around, however you won't have too long to figure out what you're good at." Saga explained as they sat down.

"I don't have any idea of something I could do." Seiya's wings were partly lying on the ground while they sat there. "Shun's my friend, he was with me when I got caught…" He trailed off. There was another man with white wings who came up.

"He's still sleeping in my carriage." The man had two plates in his hands. "I just went to get food for when he wakes up." Then he turned and walked off, heading for one of the small horse drawn coaches, similar to Saga's, and jumped up into it.

"Your friend is in good hands, Hyoga's a decent person." Saga replied seeing the worried look on Seiya's face. "Anyway, you and some of the others are going to be watching the camp this evening."

"What does that mean?" He asked looking rather confused.

"It means that several of us are going to be making sure no one is poking around as you were." Seiya looked up and he saw the boy who'd stopped him. "Anyway, you'll be with me as will your friend if he wakes up in time. There will be a few others too."

"She seems to like putting you on guard duty Eden." Saga commented as he paused in eating his sandwich.

"Well yeah, I can stun anyone who gets in without causing any damage." Eden replied as he held his hand up and lightening crackled between his fingers.

"Quit staring and eat your food Seiya, I thought you were hungry." As if just remembering his appetite, Seiya began quickly eating the sandwich. Eventually he slowed down as he finished his second sandwich, and looked at Saga who was shaking his head chuckling. "Anyway, I'd just have him watch the horses, since they don't like you at all Eden."

"Heh, yeah I still have a nasty bruise from where Northstar kicked me last week." Eden got up with Saga and Seiya, and lifted his shirt party way up so they could see a fading bruise on his torso. "Anyway, they might take better to him, being a Pegasus half breed after all."

"Yeah, alright, but we still have a few hours before the show. Might as well show him around first though," Saga said looking at Seiya who gave a small nod. They set off, passing the area that had been set up for the horses to graze and Seiya froze, causing Saga to look back at him. "What is it?"

"Those horses, they can talk." Seiya looked over at the horses stunned to see one staring at him. "Or maybe I can speak to them."

A/N: And more shenagans from Seiya next chapter, and we get an update on Shun. However Lovers and Fighters needs an update badly and it's next on the list for updates.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yep, I should be studying right now but I really don't feel like it. So have a chapter of Nocturne Circus! If it's below normal quality, I apologize; it's been almost two weeks since I've had a full night's rest thanks to the stress of school.

Shun rolled over sitting up, he looked into the mirror that was hanging on the wall across from the bed. He cocked his head to one side, confused by the view that met him. He was staring at himself alright, only his hair was green. Not a dark brakish green but a bright emerald green, the color of grass in spring. Slowly he got up out of bed, finding that he was wearing a lose pair of white cotton pants and a white halter top. The clothes were quite big on him, but close enough to his size that they weren't falling down. Stepping down from the carriage he saw Seiya flailing about, along with a blond man walking back towards him carrying two plates. "What's going on?"

Seiya turned around at this point and rushed over hugging Shun. "Shun! It's good to see you. You'll never believe what happened! Speaking of, what the hell happened to your hair?" He asked looking confused as he looked Shun up and down, as the winged man from earlier walked towards them.

"I could say the same to you, wings." Shun teased with a slight smile, trying to hide his actual concern. "Anyway, I woke up once before and heard something about a sylph, whatever that is." He explained with a shrug, shaking his head.

"Yes, that would be a wind spirit. Originally from Irish Mythology, also sometimes called a Sylphid," The other winged man explained smiling at Shun. "They're traditionally shown as a type of fairy; I'm surprised that you don't have wings to be honest. Anyway, I'm Hyoga, your watcher and care taker for now."

Shun nodded a little surprised. "Oh…" Shun shifted uncomfortably looking up at Hyoga who was smiling back at him calmly and kindly.

"Come on, back to our carriage, we'll leave these two to figure out about your Pegasus friends abilities." Hyoga said as Shun followed looking back at Seiya worriedly, but not wanting to cause any trouble.

Saga looked at Seiya who was still watching Shun who was climbing back into the carriage and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You going to be okay? You know that he's not your concern anymore, even if he's your friend."

Seiya shook his head walking back over to the makeshift corral for the horses and hopped the fence, the horses immediately trotted over to him. It amused Saga as Seiya stood there, actually talking to them. "You know, they don't like Eden because if they won't move he'll shock them." Seiya said looking back over at Saga, petting a chestnut mare, which nuzzled him back affectionately.

"How the hell could you know that… Wait, you mean you can actually understand them?" He had thought Seiya had been kidding earlier. This made for an interesting turn of events.

"Yeah, it me it's the same as plain English. They also think those tail ribbons are ugly and pointless, though they don't mind the ones in their manes, especially the mares." Seiya added in reply, Saga still seemed pretty surprised as the horses continued to gather around Seiya.

"What do you think you're doing?" Saori's sharp voice surprised both Seiya and Saga. She'd apparently heard the commotion coming from the horses. Seiya turned as the horses moved protectively in front of him. One of the stallions even going so far as to rear up, whinnying loudly, trying to intimidate her, "Eden, get over here and get these horses away from him."

"Easy Starblazer, come on, that's a good boy." Seiya had moved around and was petting the horse's muzzle, it had seemed to calm immensely. "I didn't mean to cause trouble, it's just they like having someone to talk to, and who can tell you all what they actually think. By the way, Sweetheart says she's going to be foaling soon."

Saori looked at Saga confused, who looked quite seriously back at her. "He knew about Eden's method of getting them to move when they wouldn't. I didn't tell him. I'd guess it's part of the Pegasus thing." Saori seemed more intrigued now, and seemed to be forming some kind of idea.

"Right, well don't cause any trouble. They're your responsibility during the show tonight and if anything happens to them it will be on you Seiya." Saori said bluntly as she walked off heading towards large Rv that was the only motor vehicle that traveled among the circus. It was where she and her obedient servant boy, Jabu stayed.

Shaking his head, Seiya sighed, a frown coming on his face as he looked back at Saga who gave a sigh of relief. "You got lucky, normally you would have been punished for pulling a stunt like that. Interrupting her orders, I mean. Anyway get out of there for now; we should probably go back to my carriage. I have some things I need to explain to you."

A/N: Fairly short chapter, but much needed to lead up to the next chapter. We get to see more of Seiya's abilities then.


End file.
